


Creampuff Week

by Coara



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/Coara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles for the prompts of the second Creampuff Week: Fireworks, Road Trip, Paint Guns, Dreams, Movie Night, Stranded & Blood Cakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

It’s a new year.

Well, almost.

There are only five minutes left before midnight, and you’re already giddy, excited to chime in this, hopefully not so chaotic, new year with your  _girlfriend_.

Said girlfriend who is draping a blanket over your shoulders and preparing two flutes of champagne. You watch her with what is probably a very dopey expression, but you can’t help it when Carmilla is so attentive.

You can hear the chants and cheers coming from the Zeta party around the crater and the anglerfish, and you’re glad it’s just you and Carmilla in the solarium on the roof.

Carmilla sits down behind you, legs on either side of your body, and leans against the back of the lounge chair.

You look over your shoulder to see her smiling at you. The smile that’s only for you, almost shy, and with love and adoration shining in her eyes.

Tugging on the blanket until it covers both of you, Carmilla wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you against her front, nuzzling your neck.  
It never fails to amaze you how much of a cuddle she is, but you don’t complain, because she is warm against your back, and her fingers draw random shapes on your stomach, and you feel like you could melt into her with every small touch.

You’ve always dreamed about being kissed on New Year’s Eve, the fireworks in the sky above you and in your heart, and champagne, and dancing, and just romantic perfection. 

A few months ago you never would have thought this fantasy would include Carmilla at some point, but here you are, snuggling into her arms and trying to erase every bit of space between the two of you.

You shuffle until you can untangle your arm from under the blanket and look at your wristwatch expectantly.

Not even a minute left, so you lean sideways from your position to grab the flutes Carmilla had placed on the floor next to the chair, glad that she saves you from rolling off with a firm grip around your waist.

She chuckles against your neck when you settle into her again and delicately takes one of the flutes.

The noises from the party fade for a moment, until you can hear the countdown being yelled from what sounds like the entire campus.

Carmilla is whispering with them, counting down in German, a shiver running down your spine with every brush of her lips over your pulse point. And then the cheers are on full volume back again.

“Happy New Year, Carm,” you see the first colorful explosions in the night sky, and your heart begins to race, because it’s a beautiful night, and your even more beautiful girlfriend pulls you closer and carefully clinks her glass with yours.

“ _Frohes neues Jahr_ , cupcake.”

Her speaking German makes you blush, and you take a sip from your champagne, before you turn more into her, and then you are kissing, and for a second you forget all the fireworks in the sky in favor of every little explosion that rushes through your body. She tastes like champagne and the chocolate brownies you had for dessert, and you run your tongue over her lips and sharpened teeth to take everything she has to offer you. 

Somehow Carmilla manages to get the glasses out of the way without breaking the kiss, but she grins against your lips when you follow her every move with your own body. You giggle when you feel it, and you clumsily bump against each other before you just breath each other in, foreheads touching, and you nudge her nose with your own. 

A loud explosion of a nearby firework makes her jerk and almost throws you off. And with a sudden realization you remember the talk you had about her PTSD, and some of her triggers, and loud noises, and oh no.

“Carm, oh God, why did you let me drag you up here?” tumbles out of your mouth before you can stop yourself, and with a quick apology, you turn fully and hug her close to you. “Is there something I can do? Should we just go down-”

Her hands fist into your sweater, and she shakes her head, nose buried against your collar. “Just, gimme a sec.”

You hear and feel her taking deep breaths, and you know she doesn’t need them, but,  _God_ , how could you be so stupid. 

You caress her neck, massaging the taut muscles, and slowly you feel her relax against you.

Carmilla leans back, and she looks paler than usual, but she gives you a small smile. “It’s okay. I thought I could handle it, but this one took me by surprise. The others were too far away and not that loud.”

“We can really go downstairs, I just- I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

She pulls you down into a soft kiss, hands caressing your lower back. “We still have some sparklers to light, don’t we?”

You don’t want her to do anything just because you would like it, but she insists and somehow produces a pack of sparklers and a lighter from behind the chair.   
And it’s worth it - though you still shoot her a worried look  whenever an explosion is a bit louder - but the childlike joy that lights up her features when you ignite the first sparkler is a picture you will never forget.


	2. Road Trip

Carmilla knows you’re not that good with car rides. You haven’t told her everything, only that it is a possibility for you to have an anxiety attack when you sit in a car, especially in the front. She just nodded and swiftly slid into the back with you, before LaF and Perry could even offer anything else.

It is okay, you’ve had worse, but you still squish Carmilla’s hand whenever Perry gets closer to the speed limit. She doesn’t mind, just raises your hand to her mouth and kisses your knuckles softly, asks if you’re okay and if you need anything, and your chest bursts with love, whenever you see her looking worried. 

Perry glances back through the rearview mirror whenever Carmilla asks, and, the motherly person she is, starts to look worried, too, while LaF tries to get you to choose some driving music.

You settle on Taylor Swift and some indie music LaF suggests, and Carmilla groans, because she heard the new Taylor Swift album probably as often as you - albeit with not as much enjoyment - but you look at her with a pout, and a grumbled “Fine,” later  _Welcome to New York_  echoes through the car.

You lean over and press a kiss to her cheek, close to her mouth, and you feel her lips twitch into a smile.

The music helps to distract yourself, and you fiddle with Carmilla’s fingers, your own fingertips running over her palm, tracing every little detail, and drawing tiny hearts with your nails. 

 _This Love_  begins to play, and you have to look at her, because the words have been on the tip of your tongue for weeks now, and you know with the way she looks back at you that she feels it, too. But after a few moments it gets too overwhelming and you look down with a blush and just draw a big heart on her palm instead.

She hums, and with a bit of shuffling and fighting with the seatbelt, she stretches across the backseat, her head in your lap, a happy and content expression on her features.

Perry reminds her that it’s not safe that way, but technically Carmilla is still buckled up around the waist, and she just presses her nose against your stomach and pretends to be asleep when Perry starts rambling.

You run your free hand through her hair, massaging her scalp, scratching behind her ear, and you feel her sigh and she tugs your other hand, still entwined with hers, to her chest, presses your palm against the place where her heart would be beating. And the emotions for her overshadow the fear of something happening, at least for the moment, because Carmilla doesn’t sit properly, and it starts a quiet turmoil in the pit of your stomach.

The sun begins to go down when you stop at a motel, halfway to the lodge of LaF’s relatives, so you decide to stay the night.

Carmilla and you unload your bags, while LaF and Perry book two rooms, and for a roadside motel the rooms seem okay. So you throw yourself on the double bed, but when you bounce upwards Carmilla tugs you to your feet again and out of the room.

“Carm, what the-“

She guides you back to Perry’s car and sits down on the hood, pulling you towards her until you’re standing between her legs, back against her front, and she’s got her arms wrapped around your middle, her chin resting on your shoulder.

You giggle when you hear a quiet purr, and she nuzzles your cheek with her own, and just holds you until you’re completely relaxed.

You stand there, watching the sunset with her, and it isn’t until the night sky is spread above you that she talks. “I don’t know what happened, and I won’t force you to tell me, but I will always listen if you need me to.”

Nodding, you rest your head on her shoulder, turn until your nose nudges her cheek. “And what are we doing here?”

“Making happy memories to overcome the bad ones.”

It’s said so optimistic, so un-Carmilla-y, that you laugh and kiss her cheek and take a deep breath, before… “I love you.”

And not even the stars shine as bright as the smile that spreads on her lips, and she mumbles “I love you, too, Laura,” against your mouth, before she gives you everything she has to offer in a soft kiss.


	3. Paint Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, that the chapters aren't planned to be in the same universe (first and second can be read that way, but this isn't necessarily planned). Especially this one is very AU-ish, HSAU or at least non-Silas-y (if that makes sense).

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, not again!”

Laura came out of the kitchen, mug of hot cocoa in hand and almost had to dodge the controller flying past her.

“Bad round?”

Carmilla turned from the screen to glare at her. “Bad round? The freaking sniper with their Splatterscope killed me like thirty times!”

Hugging Carmilla from behind and leaving a kiss on her cheek, Laura sat down on the couch. Carmilla resting against her legs and still muttering under her breath, before she jumped up to get the controller back.

Laura couldn’t understand the appeal of these video games - she preferred her 3DS or if it had to be with a controller something like Mario Kart - but at least with this one it was only paint and not gore and bodies exploding on the screen.

“I’m going to crush them with the Dynamo Roller. Those idiots won’t know what hit them when I roll them over.” 

“Sure, babe.” Laura had no idea what Carmilla was talking about, but as long as she didn’t break another Wii U controller, everything would be fine.

The game started again, paint being spread all over the arena, and as far as Laura could tell, Carmilla was pretty good, covering large areas in green paint and killing everyone in her path. 

Until Carmilla’s avatar exploded in a mist of purple.

And from there it just went downhill. Barely time to recover and running into the action again Carmilla was killed, first by one, then by two alternating snipers.

“This has to be a joke. Fucking hell, they’re only focussing on me these assholes!”

In the pocket of her pants, Laura’s phone vibrated. Taking it out, nearly jumping when Carmilla hit her fist against the couch, she tapped the screen to open a message from LaFontaine.

_\- Carmilla having fun? :P_

Glancing at the screen Carmilla’s avatar had just exploded again, and Carmilla was getting louder with a variety of curse words. 

_\- i think she’ll turn into the hulk now any second_

_\- Perry and Mattie send their regards_

Attached was a picture, showing LaF and Perry’s living room, Perry’s and Mattie’s backs and two TVs with the current Splatoon match on screen.

Oh no.

“Fuck it!” The controller flew over Laura’s head and Carmilla slumped back against the couch with an annoyed huff. 

_\- could you, like, maybe burry the paint gun and spare her next round? please? she already smashed two controllers last month_

_\- can’t promise anything_

Few seconds later another picture arrived, showing the same scene, but this time Mattie had raised her middle finger at the camera. Great.

Laura placed her TARDIS mug on the table, before she leaned down to wrap her arms around Carmilla. “How about I get us some ice-cream and then we play something together?”

Carmilla sighed and snuggled closer, before she pressed a kiss to Laura’s cheek. “Ice-cream sounds great, cupcake, but just one more round. I know I can trump them.”

Laura rolled her eyes and settled back into the cushions. This would be a long afternoon.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to the M-Rating, because after the last episode I needed some angsty-fluffy smut to compensate my feelings.

There’s blood. So much blood. Running over your body, flooding the space you’re occupying. It crawls under your skin, invades every cell, makes your lungs burn and bloody tears run down your cheeks.

The lust to drink is overwhelming, your fangs aching to bite, but you can’t move, and the blood is rising higher and higher. Suffocating, drowning when you don’t need to take a breath, but still wanting to catch every droplet, until it fills you up and your suffering comes to an end.

You hear a whisper, a steady stream of words you can’t distinguish.  

And then light. At first there’s just a flicker, swelling until it chases the darkness away.

You want to embrace it, bath in it, but the fear of corrupting this beautiful presence lets you hesitate. But the voice gets louder, as the light seems to grow and a warmth spreads through your body.

You feel a tug on your arm, and the blood is gone, and you open your eyes to see Laura’s naked chest, hear her beating heart and the softly murmured  _It’s just a dream, you’re okay_.

You breathe frantically, trying to get something out of the oxygen you don’t need anymore, and your fangs are piercing your bottom lip.

Laura runs her hand through your hair, has her other arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulls you closer, always closer. 

Your lips against her skin, nose nudging her clavicle, and her scent brings you a bit more back into reality. 

Leaving a kiss over her beating heart, and you notice your fangs are still very much  _there_ , and the bloodlust crashes in on you, and you tense and wrap your arms around her waist, hands on her lower back, caressing the swell of her rear.

The first time this happened you ran, and downed one of your O neg packages to quench any desire to bite her, and had to explain to a very upset and confused Laura why you just leapt and left when she was trying to comfort you after a nightmare. And it was weird for you, explaining the mixture of pain, fear, and want, and  _lust_ , that always runs through you when you awake after a dream like that.

Now, after weeks, months, and endless nights spent together, Laura knows what you need. She brushes her hair aside, cups the back of your head and guides you upwards, offering her neck with a tilt of her head.

You begin to leave kisses all over her smooth skin, run your lips and the tip of your tongue over her jawline, bite her earlobe and leave bruises at the base of her throat, while your hands roam over her naked body.

Laura rolls onto her back and pulls you with her, one of your legs falling between hers and you feel the heat radiating off her.

One of your hands travels over her stomach, making her muscles quiver with every red line you leave with your nails, and you groan into her neck when your fingertips touch the first hints of wetness on the inside of her thigh.

It’s a barely there touch, just your fingertips ghosting over Laura, and she bucks up and your name has a desperate sound to it when she tugs at your hair, and  _Please, Carm_. 

You’re needy, and desperate, too, but Laura’s voice sounding like  _that_  is the last bit that shreds your restraint to pieces.

Two of your fingers slide into her, and she’s so hot and wet, and the sensation of her muscles clenching and sucking you in makes you rut against her thigh.

The hand tangled in your hair pushes you harder into her neck, and you don’t hesitate anymore to slide your fangs into her flesh, until the coppery taste of her blood hits your tongue.

Laced with arousal, too much sugar, and just something that makes Laura’s blood so unbelievably addicting, it pours down your throat, and you lap and suck, and worship every little drop that she gives you.

She arches into you, your whole bodies connected in the most primal ways, and with every swallow you feel yourself getting closer, and Laura is moaning into your ear, and  _God, Carm, don’t stop_.

And your fingers pump faster, palm rubbing against her clit, and with your tongue still licking the bite marks, Laura comes with a shuddering breath.

Her hands rund down your back, settle on your ass and aid your movements against her, until you fall apart on top of her, a gasp of her name falling from your bloodstained lips.


	5. Movie Night

It’s nice to have your friends around. Being silly, making you laugh, trying to distract you from everything that isn’t saving your university. Problem is, in your brain, and most of the time in reality, Carmilla and Silas are very much connected, one way or another.

So getting over her isn’t working as good as you thought it would. Still living in the same apartment isn’t helping either.

With a sigh you turn off the camera and slump forward, dropping your head onto the table with a dull thud.

“Hey, L, Perry made some cookies, and I invited Danny and Kirsch over to binge every bad sci-fi movie I’ve got on my hard drive. You up for it?” LaFontaine’s voice comes from the stairwell, and you can barely lift your head as an affirmation.

“Come on, get your ass upstairs, or I’ll ask Kirsch to carry you.”

You groan, because they totally would, and you really don’t want to be thrown over Kirsch’s shoulder, so you more or less crawl your way up. 

LaFontaine, Perry and J.P. are already sitting on the bed, LaF awkwardly in the middle, while Perry hangs on their arm and J.P. stares fascinated at the TV screen and asks questions. 

Danny and Kirsch have occupied the couch, but as soon as Danny sees you she pushes him off to make space for you.

“Hey, D-bear, not cool!”

She rolls her eyes and pats the place beside her, and with a small grateful smile you sit down and instantly sink into the cushions.

Kirsch hands you a small bowl of popcorn with some cookies on top with a sympathetic smile, before he grabs a big pillow and stretches out on the floor.

“Everyone settled? Awesome, let’s start this madness!”

And it doesn’t take long for aliens to invade the earth and human bodies to be taken over, and somehow all of this doesn’t seem so stupid and unbelievable anymore with everything that has happened in the last few months. Though the special effects are pretty horrible, and the aliens look like some of the Alchemy Club people had no sleep for seventy-two hours straight.

You’re nibbling on a cookie, when a wave of sadness hits you, because Carmilla would have loved to comment on every single thing that is so terribly done, from the dialogue, to the actors, to the cut, and you don’t even realize tears are running down your cheeks, until you taste the salt on your lips.

You can barely keep your sobs in, and damn it, this night was not supposed to turn into another reminder of how much you miss her, and your hands curl hard around the bowl, and your jaw clenches.

An arm is wrapped around you, and you’re tugged into Danny’s side before you can even say anything, and you feel her give you a kiss to the top of your head, and it takes everything to not bawl your eyes out right now, because you don’t deserve this kindness from her. But you take it, seeking comfort in her warmth and the feeling of safety she emanates.

You don’t even notice that you’ve fallen asleep until you feel yourself being lifted from the couch, the room quiet except a few snores, and at first you think it’s Danny or Kirsch, but the person holding you is too small for either of them. And when you take a deep breath, the scent of pine and leather overwhelms you and you try to suppress the urge to wrap your arms around her.

It isn’t long until she puts you down in your bed, and you know she can probably hear it in your breathing or pulse that you’re not asleep anymore, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead you feel her lips on your forehead and a quiet  _Sweet dreams, creampuff,_  is whispered against your skin, before she leaves.


	6. Stranded

The day you found out that Silas had a lake - with various athletic activities the Summers used it for - you decided that you needed an inflatable boat. And mentioning it to your dad during your weekly phone call had him send you the best and safest he could find.

Convincing Carmilla to come with you, took a little more effort. Including you losing your clothes, and maybe some toys she wanted to try with you. Not that you complained. 

At least now she is carrying the boat, while you walk down the path to the lake.

You ignore the warning signs, because Danny told you that they took care of the problem with the rabid and mutated sparrows, and just enjoy the sun shining on your neck and the cooling breeze already coming up when you get closer to the water. 

It doesn’t take long to get the boat ready, and though Carmilla refuses to help with the paddling, she at least gives you a pretty view of her bikini covered chest.

You spot something like a sandbank or little isle in the middle of the lake, and after Carmilla confirmed that there wouldn’t be anything on it that would try to eat you, you begin to paddle towards it.

It’s really nice, sometimes cooling your fingers in the water, stopping to lean back and just breathe everything in, or drag Carmilla into a kiss, before she reminds you that you can do all of this once you’ve reached the goal.

And it really isn’t that far anymore, when you feel something bump into the boat. Repeatedly. 

“Carm?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” She doesn’t even open her eyes.

“Could there  _maybe_  exist something in this  _lake_ , that would want to eat us?”

And you’re pretty sure you can make out a big shadow underneath the boat, and  _okay_  this hit almost lets you loose the paddles, and even Carmilla sits up.

You feel the boat loosing air, and you get a bit panicked when you see multiple giant fins coming out of the water for a second.

And that is the last thing you really notice, because Carmilla lifts you bridal style and jumps, and you don’t know how she does it, but when you can think clearly again you are on the shore of what is indeed a small island.

“Well, Xena and her little Gabrielles sure did a terrible job of cleaning the water.”

You would laugh, if you didn’t feel like having a panic attack, so you slump back into the sand and cover your eyes with your hands. Taking deep breaths, and trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. 

“I think whatever this was just wanted your bright red boat. At least it isn’t coming after us.”

Carmilla sits down next to you and runs her hand through your hair. It relaxes you bit after bit, and when you finally sit up again, you can appreciate the beauty of this small beach and the bit of woods and underbrush behind you.

But, “How do we get back?”

Carmilla smiles, and gives you a kiss on your cheek, “I can poof back and get Big Red or the Ginger Twins. Or…”

She shuffles closer and wraps her arm around your waist and begins to kiss your neck. 

“O-Or?” You arch into her and shiver when her hands being to inch under your shirt.

“Or we could use the time we have away from your gang and enjoy ourselves without getting interrupted.” And she pulls on the strings from your bikini top and doesn’t waste another second to cup your breasts.


	7. Blood Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like Blood CUPcakes, but my brain was too slow to realize I was probably missing the point with this prompt. Also Carmilla likes Laura's blood, especially as a sweet treat for in between meals. So blood cupcakes it is. Also thank you for staying with me through this week, and I hope you all had as much with this as I did! Read you soon!

In the beginning it was Perry’s idea to make Carmilla something healthy to eat for her birthday - with your directly following question of “Is there even something  _unhealthy_  for a vampire?” and LaFontaine’s “Garlic and splinters of wood, probably,” the only thing you could all agree on was blood. 

You’re sitting on the counter in the kitchen, while Perry is mixing up the batter for cupcakes, and LaFontaine prepares the needle that is about to go into the vein in your arm.

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” Perry comes closer, inspecting LaFontaine’s preparations, bowl in one hand, whisking with the other.

“Why not? The blood I’ll be drawing from her will at least be fresh instead of that packaged stuff we’ve got in the fridge,” they give the inside of your arm a pat, feeling for a good vein, before pushing the needle inside, “Also I’m pretty sure Carmilla’s already got more than a little taste of our vampire bait here.”

If it wouldn’t be for the tube, and your blood running through it, you would have either tried to hide or throw something at them, but all you can do right now is blush and stutter a denial. Though Perry and LaF have walked in on you and Carmilla in various states of undressed multiple times.

So LaF just grins knowingly, and Perry turns, muttering something about bloodstains on your clothes from a few weeks ago.

It doesn’t take long to get what you need, and soon Perry pours your blood into the batter. And after mixing it all into a strange reddish-brown looking goo, she divides it into the cupcake baking tin and shoves it into the preheated oven.

“They should be done in about twenty minutes. I’ll do the frosting after they cooled down and then you can take them to her.”

You jump from the counter, still pressing the bandaid to the puncture and try to hug her, but Perry waves you off with a nod to your wound and “Enough blood in my close proximity for at least another few weeks.”

While the cupcakes are baking, you go to your room to change.

Carmilla is out with Mattie, and you want to surprise her when she comes back. So you look through the clothes she has stolen, settle on a sleeveless white summer dress, and put your hair up in a ponytail. You know she likes it when your neck is exposed, and though she will have the cupcakes for her bloodlust, you are sure there will be marks all over your throat and neck before the night is over.

Once you’re done with your make-up, you walk down and into the kitchen to find a plate with twelve cupcakes on it, and Perry really has outdone herself with the red and black frosting, and if Carmilla doesn’t appreciate the effort, then at least she will like what’s in them.

It takes another few hours for her to come back, a bit intoxicated, whether on blood or alcohol you can’t tell, and she stumbles into your bedroom, coming to a halt when she sees you lying on the bed, cupcakes placed in front of you.

“Well, happy birthday to me then,” and a grin spreads on her lips, before she saunters over, just a little sway in her movements, and she sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, happy birthday, Carm,” your voice sounds breathy, because she looks stunning even in her inebriated and tousled state. Black crop top, leather pants, heavy dark boots and her hair up in a messy bun, and you just want to crawl into her lap and kiss her until the morning begins.

Not even bothering to remove her shoes, Carmilla shuffles closer to you, carful not to squish the cupcakes, when she drops down onto her back, her head resting in front of your chest. 

You lean down and lightly brush your lips over hers, she tastes like whiskey and there’s a hint of that coppery taste you got so accustomed to.

“So, you gonna feed me some cupcakes, cupcake?”

And you can’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes, but drunk Carmilla is kind of adorable, so you grab one and tear off a small piece with frosting. 

She opens her mouth, and you can see her fangs, and you always get a thrill when you run your tongue over them while you kiss. Staring now you almost forget the task at hand, until she wets her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue.  

You take a breath before you lower the cupcake piece to her mouth, Carmilla wraps her lips around the baked good, and yeah, she totally makes eating cupcakes look sexy.

Carmilla chews and her eyes are focussed on you, and a low moan comes out of her throat, and before you can even blink she is on top of you, straddling your waist.

Licking some crumbs from the corner of her mouth, Carmilla lowers her upper body, until she’s almost flush against you, and her lips ghost over your cheek, to your ear, and she bites the lobe before she sucks on it. “Mhm, I think,” she purrs into your ear, and begins to leave kisses all over your neck and jawline, “cupcake flavored cupcakes will be my new favorite baked snack.”

“G-Glad you like them.” You rest your hands on her hips and your thumbs brush over her exposed midriff.

“And as much as I do like them, right now, I want a different taste.”

With that Carmilla’s hands are under your dress, shoving it up over your hips, and she moves down to settle in between your legs, spreading them with a roguish smile on her lips.


End file.
